300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
Profile Subcategories *'Personal Information (个人信息): 'Profile *'Talent Specialization (天赋专精): 'Talent *'Combat Skills (战斗技能): 'Summoner Spell *'Achievement (成就): 'Achievement *'VIP Level (VIP等级): 'VIP Level *'Ranking List (排行榜): 'Leaderboards System *'Emoji Package (表情包): 'Emoji Package System Personal Information ' (Avatar)' *You can left-click on the image to open the Avatar Selection Interface and change your current avatar by selecting one of the avatars that are available there. *There will be a set of initial avatars given for free at the start of the game. *You can get more avatar by participating in the event that gives you a free avatar or buying the skin (each time you get a skin, that skin will give its icon as an avatar for free). *The current list of all avatars that are given for free during the event is on the Event Avatars. (Avatar Frame) *This frame will be changed according to your current VIP Level. (Player Name) *IGN on your current server. (Player Statistics) *Opens your personal page of the 300 Report website, the page stores your gameplay statistics and match history. ' (Title)' *Currently selected title from the Achievement. (Morality Points) *Can be acquired by playing a game or getting a Good Job/Thumbs up from other in-game players. (Current Summoner Level & EXP) *Current Summoner Level and EXP. Currently, Summoner levels can be increased up to level 300. (Current VIP Level) *The level can be changed according to your current VIP Level. (Bonus Buff) *Shows the duration of all available bonus you currently use. (Battle Power (BP)) *Can be acquired by playing a game and earning a victory or positive gameplay. MVP Record *The record is divided into 3 sub-categories based on the game mode as follows: **Eternal Arena (永恒竞技) **Eternal Battlefield (永恒战场) **Ladder to the Sky (天梯排位) * Highest hero kills in 1/30/100/250/450/800 games * Highest endurance (tank) in 1/30/100/250/450/800 games * Highest hero assists in 1/30/100/250/450/800 games Battle Record The record is divided into 4 sub-categories based on the game mode as follows: *Eternal Arena Record (竞技场战绩) *Eternal Battlefield Record (战场战绩) *Ladder to the Sky Record (排位战绩) *Dimensional War Record (次元战争战绩) *'Recent Record' (最近战绩) * : Used Heroes * : Win (胜利) * : Lose (失败) * : Runaway (逃跑')' * : Hero Kills | Assists | Minion Kills * : Year | Month | Date | Time *'Win Rate' (胜率) *'Normal Win Rate' (对战胜率): Total Wins / Total Games *'Solo Win Rate' (Solo胜率): Total Wins / Total Games *'Most Used Heroes' (常用英雄) * : Total Wins * : Total Loses Collecting Data *'Owned Heroes' (拥有英雄) *'Owned Skins' (英雄皮肤) *'Owned Exclusive Equipment' (英雄专属) *'Owned Battle Equipment' (战场装备) *'Owned Eternal Artifact' (永恒神器) *'Owned Achievement Titles' (成就称号) *'Owned 100 Wins Titles' (100胜称号) *'Owned 300 Wins Titles' (300胜称号) *'Battle Power (BP)' (战斗力) **Can be acquired by playing a game and earning a victory or performing well in the game. **This value is used to determine the experience of the player. *'Group Point (GP)' (团分) **Can be acquired by playing a game and earning a victory or performing well in the game. **This value is used to determine the true strength of the player.